The Thief of Hearts
by rainpuddle13
Summary: Draco has something very precious stolen from him, and he tries to capture the elusive thief.


**Title: **The Thief of Hearts

**Name:** rainpuddle13

**Rating:** Definitely Naughty for language and sexual situations

**Characters/Ships:** Draco/Ginny

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Notes:** I was inspired by my own contest prompt. What else can I say? Well, I can say this is completely unrelated to the TW universe in every conceivable way. Thanks to nokomis305 for the beta and to persphone33 and dragonsangel68 for their opinions as I was writing it.

**Summary: ** Draco has something precious stolen from him, and he's determined to capture the elusive thief.

* * *

**The Thief of Hearts**

"Oh, god, yes!"

Draco loved hearing those words spill from the lips of the gasping witch riding him for all he was worth.

"Yes! _Yes_! YES!"

His hands dug into the soft flesh of her lovely arse, struggling to hold her hips down as he thrust upwards. She'd probably have fingerprint bruises later, but he didn't care. The only thing his mind was consumed with at that moment was completion. He took the opportunity of her struggling to change the angle of his hips.

"There! Yes! Don't! Stop! THERE!"

She threw her head back, gasping loudly with each movement, nails digging deep in his forearms as she tried her hardest to fight against his hold. He cracked open his eyes just a bit to enjoy the sight of her truly spectacular tits, and the thought that something that beautiful truly ought to be criminal flittered randomly in the back of his mind. He pushed up hard, deep into her welcoming body, and was rewarded with a keening wail as her body began to shudder.

"Oh, god! Draco!"

His name became a mantra as the witch strove towards her ultimate bliss with little regard for his pleasure. It was all about her, for him anyway. He'd lay down his life for her, and she knew it. It was unspoken vow between them.

Draco closed his eyes and allowed her draw him towards an earth-shattering climax that left him completely spent and unable to move. She collapsed on top of him, panting hard, trying to catch her breath. Her red hair fell across his face, tickling his nose, but he couldn't be bothered to brush it away. She managed to raise her head enough to give him a half-hearted kiss before rolling off to lay sprawled on her back amongst the tangled pearl gray sheets of his bed.

As soon as he was able to move, Draco rolled over to gather Ginny in his arms. He muttered a cleansing charm under his breath, because he wasn't gallant enough to sacrifice his comfort and lay in the wet spot for any witch, no matter who they were.

She purred contentedly, rolling over in his arms, smile curling her lips. They lay entwined together, kissing and languidly caressing what seemed like hours. He could feel the words he'd been dying to say forever trying to bubble up, but he managed to keep them to himself because he didn't to ruin an otherwise perfect evening. Besides, it'd been forever since he'd last seen her.

"I think someone might have missed me," Ginny said softly, rubbing noses with him.

"How could you tell?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, I don't know, you attacking me the moment I was through the door…"

He grinned sheepishly. It was true, every word of it: he had attacked her the second she stepped in his flat. The lavish supper he'd so carefully planned was left to grow cold, the bottle of wine left unopened.

"It's been months," he complained, hating how pouty he sounded. She stiffened a bit, but didn't pull away like he'd feared she would every time the subject of her 'work' came up.

"You know how unpredictable my schedule can be."

"I know."

She kissed him then, slowly, deeply, teasing his tongue playfully with hers. "Don't ruin this please," she begged softly once she finally broke contact.

"I don't want to ruin anything."

"Good," she purred, sliding her thigh up over his hip and pulling him over her, "now shut up and shag my brains out!"

"Didn't I just do that?" he asked nefariously, settling comfortably between her thighs. It never ceased to amaze him how perfectly they fit together.

"Yes," she groaned, nails digging into the taut flesh of his shoulders as he slid into her. "But I want more!"

"Greedy wench," he accused, purposely holding still to prolong the sensuous torture.

"Damn right," she hissed, squeezing her slick muscles tight around him to spur him on.

If he'd retained the ability to think with his brain, he would have cursed her to the netherworld, but instead he just closed his eyes and gave into the primal instincts she always bought out in him.

Ginny Weasley was unlike any witch that had come before her; his desire and need for her only grew with time instead of diminishing. She was never boring, flitting in and out of his life every few months, and most importantly, she was never demanding, except in bed, and he found he really didn't mind that so much.

Later, after they were both spent and laying curled together in the middle of his rumpled bed, Draco found himself unable to drift into an exhausted sleep like his bedmate. His mind would not let go of the notion that if he didn't make his play now to make Ginny his forevermore, he'd never find the right opportunity again.

"I love you," he whispered huskily, finally giving voice to the words he was afraid to say when she was awake. She mewed very softly and pressed back against him, her shapely arse nestling in the crook his hips and legs made. He knew in that very second this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

"Ginny," he called with a sudden rush of urgency, shaking her lightly. "Ginny, wake up."

"No, sweeping," she mumbled, swatting his hand away.

"I need to ask you something."

"Morning."

"Gin, please, wake up. This is important!"

She turned over to face him, cracking open her eyes. "Okay, what is so important you have to wake me at five in the morning?"

"I love you!" There, he'd said it. It was out in the open now. There was no denying his feelings any longer.

"Wha?" she asked, looking thoroughly taken aback in the pale moonlight streaming through the large picture window overlooking an amazing view of London.

Draco didn't want to admit he felt a little hurt at her reaction. Granted, he wasn't expecting an immediate undying declaration of love, but he did expect something a little more than what he got. He took a deep breath. "I love you."

His stomach sank when her eyes darkened, and she started to pull away. "Is that what you woke me up for?" she asked a little harshly.

"Yes, I thought you'd like to know," he muttered bitterly.

"Why do you always have to ruin a perfectly good time?" Ginny rolled out of bed, dragging the top sheet with her to wrap around her naked body.

"Is that all I am to you? A good time?" He got up to follow her into the kitchen, mindless of his own nudity.

"Can we not do this right now, please?" Her hand was on the knob of the cabinet with the tea.

"Is it so wrong for me to admit that I love you?" he pressed her, determined not to let his the issue drop this time.

He was tired of being her good time every few months when she managed to make it back to England. He wanted to be her good time all the time. He'd come to the realization recently that he wasn't getting any younger, several years past thirty actually, and he was ready to settle down with a wife and a couple children. He'd found the perfect witch for him and was even willing to endure the endless ribbing from Pansy about pink-haired babies. He'd figure out a way to deal with her brothers later…

"It complicates things," she finally said, sounding utterly defeated.

"How does it complicate things?" he asked, closing the space between them quickly to gather her in his arms. She seemed so small and fragile to him. "What is so complicated about being in love?"

"What's so complicated? I'll tell you what is so complicated! You're an Auror that's what!"

"So," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He really didn't see where the complication was if she'd just do things his way.

"So? So?" she asked agitatedly.

"I don't see the problem."

"Dear Merlin, are you the stupidest man alive?"

"I rather like to think of myself as clever." He could almost feel her eyes roll.

"Don't even start with me," she ground out.

He ran his hands over the flat of her stomach, coming to rest on her hips, while his mouth settled on the nape her neck. "Why don't we go back to bed."

Draco had learned long ago that sex was one of the best distracters in the world, especially when the situation was careening wildly out of control. His declaration wasn't supposed to dissolve into a discussion. In his mind, it should have been reciprocated without hesitation followed by a mind-blowing shag.

"I don't want to go back to bed." Ginny pulled away from him and stalked toward the bedroom, snatching up her clothing that was so carelessly discarded the night before in their haste to assuage their pent up lust.

He followed her like a little puppy, hating the fact that she was the only witch in the world who could bring him to such a low. She was a sight to behold from his vantage point in the doorway, wearing just her black lace bra. "Kit Kat, don't be that way, please."

"Don't call me that! Just don't," she begged in a trembling voice.

He once again closed the distance between them, tipping her head back to look deeply in her eyes before assaulting her mouth with the most tender of kisses.

She pulled away at once. "Have you seen my knickers? I can't find them anywhere."

"It's a sign that the gods want you to stay here with me," he said with a smirk.

"Fuck it, I don't need knickers," she said, shimmying into her wrinkled dress before looking about for her shoes.

"Gin," he said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her around to face him, "I love you. How is this wrong?"

"It just is," she conceded, fat tears spelling down her cheeks.

"How?" He had an inkling of her fears, and he was going to force her into admitting them if it was the last thing he ever did. Draco knew he was being cruel, but he was tired of play games. She was going to have to face the music at some point, and he wanted it to be now while he could still help her.

"We can't. You're an Auror and I'm… I'm… a thief. If I'm found out… You could lose your job; go to Azkaban for harboring a criminal."

"No one suspects a thing, Ginny," he assured her. "I swear."

"I don't believe you."

"Give it all up, marry me."

"Marry you?" she laughed hollowly. "So what am I supposed to tell people I've been doing for the past fifteen years when I suddenly appear as the new Mrs. Malfoy? Huh? Tell me!"

"No one is going to care!"

"The hell they won't!"

"Ginny, just marry me and the rest of it will take care of itself!"

She closed her eyes, and turned away. "I wish I could be so sure."

"I can be sure enough for the both of us," he said, wrapping his arms around her once more. He could feel her turmoil as she mulled over his proposal. It wasn't the romantic one he'd planned ages ago, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"So what I am supposed to do as your wife? I'm not the lounge about all day and plan the occasional major social event type, as you well know."

"Can do whatever you damn well please, you'll be Mrs. Malfoy. Besides, I thought I'd keep you busy with a few babies." She drew in a deep breath, and he knew he'd hit her one weak spot. She'd always been fond of children, doting on her many nieces and nephews endlessly. He knew that she'd love nothing more than to have a houseful of her own children, and if that was what it took to have her, then he'd be willing to have as many as she wanted to make her happy.

"You don't play fair," she said, struggling from his embrace.

"You love me, just admit it, you stubborn little fool," he demanded, stalking her as she moved around the enormous flat.

"Love won't fix the fact that you're under obligation to arrest me!" she insisted.

"Fine, have it your way! I'll turn in my resignation today if that'll make you happy!" he said angrily. It wasn't like he had any real attachment to his job. It was just something he did for kicks after everything was said and done after Voldemort had finally been vanquished. Besides it naffed off Potter. "Then I wouldn't be _under obligation _ to arrest you."

"You just don't get, do you?"

"Get what, Ginny? The only thing I get from you is a stonewall!"

"All right, I love you!" she screamed at him. "Happy now? I love you! I have for ages and ages! It tortures me and tangles me up inside that I can't be with you!"

"It doesn't have to be that way, Gin. Please let me take care of things. I can make it work, I swear!" he tried to reason with her, suddenly afraid that he'd pushed her too far.

She turned to face him, the desperate look on her face nearly breaking his heart. "Don't say things like that, make me believe…"

"I want you to believe, believe in me, believe in us," he urged. "We can make this work!"

"I'd go crazy knowing that I could be arrested at anytime."

"You covered your tracks too well. It took me damn near seven years to track you down!" It was true. He'd doggedly pursued the jewel thief who had managed to baffle even the most seasoned Aurors by leaving absolutely no evidence behind except an untraceable calling card then disappearing for months, even a year or more. It was sheer luck he'd discovered that it was a very clever witch behind the well executed thefts, and an even greater shock when he accidently discovered it was Ginny Weasley when he happened to witness her fencing a ruby necklace he happened to know was a Flint family heirloom while on holiday in Monaco.

"If you could do it, someone else could too!"

"No one else in my department has my dedication, besides I had extra motivation." He reached out to twist a fat, deep red curl around his finger. "I was pursuing a beautiful witch."

She huffed in frustration. "Why do you have to make everything so difficult? Why can't you be happy with what we have? I thought you, of all people, would be happy with no-strings-attached shagging."

"I was once," he admitted, "but somewhere along the line I fell in love with you, Ginny, and I want more. I want the whole package – a wife, a big house full of children, hell, I even want a stupid dog to be underfoot constantly!"

"I don't like dogs," she said in a small voice.

"Fine, a cat, whatever. I just want to be with you."

"Why do you have to make everything sound so wonderful and so easy?" She began to cry again.

"Because it is, if you just say the magic words."

"I stole from your friends."

"They had too much shite anyway," he said indifferently.

"Aren't you afraid I'll steal from you too?" she asked earnestly.

Draco gave her a knowing, half-smile. "No."

"Why not?" she asked, sounding affronted.

"Because, my Kit Kat," he explained haughtily, "you've had more than ample opportunity in the past six years, and you haven't so much as taken a peek in my safe when you know the Malfoys have the best jewels in all of wizardom."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do," Draco said conceitedly, entrapping her in the circle of his arms and kissing her until she grew weak at the knees and he had to hold her up. She'd stolen something much more precious than some stones set in shiny metal – she'd managed to steal his heart while he wasn't watching. "Now say you'll retire from your naughty ways like a good little girl and that you'll marry me and let me take care of everything."

Ginny nodded weakly, mouthing, "Okay."

"What was that?" he prodded, very smug in the knowledge that he'd finally worn her down.

"I said okay," she said audibly.

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I will renounce my thieving ways and marry you."

"That's more like it, wench!" His hand had managed to sneak its way up under the hem of her dress to give her luscious arse a firm pinch, eliciting a surprised squeak from the witch in his arms.

"You better make this worth my while," Ginny warned just before Draco threw her over his shoulder and carted her back to the bedroom.

"I will, believe me," he promised the giggling witch, tossing her on his bed and crawling next to her.

It was a promise he intended to keep as long as he lived, starting with that mind-blowing shag with the love of his life.


End file.
